Quien olvida su pasado está condenado a repetirlo
by yuukinoodle
Summary: Dos hadas entre los hombres de la comunidad del anillo. Un pasado que se quiere olvidar. Un amor casi olvidado. Y un secreto que debe ser descubierto antes que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Una inesperada compañera

Es mi primer fic (publicado).

El señor de los anillos no es de mi propiedad sino de JRRT.

Solo Maika, Keidra, Shanik y Haldried son de mi invención y otros personajes que se me vayan ocurriendo.

Capítulo I

Una inesperada compañera.

El Bosque negro era tan extenso, en lo más profundo de su negrura iba una pobre hada unos centímetros más baja que sus captores. Esos tres hombres llevaban caminando varios días buscando una tan solo una hada para capturar y que esta les concediera sus deseos más profundos.

Maika cansada de tanto caminar cayó en el pasto. Ya que iba atada de sus muñecas la iban arrastrando sin darse cuenta que ya hacia en el suelo.

El hombre más alto la levanto de un solo jalón.

―Deberías tener más cuidado, no queremos que nuestro tesoro se maltrate― dijo al que tenia el lazo en la mano.

―no tengo la culpa que esta hada sea tan ton… ―Maika tiro del lazo e hizo caer al regordete, trato de huir pero otro de los hombres más bajito piso el lazo y la tiro.

―no corras preciosa ―le dijo mientras la levantaba por los cabellos.

El tipo regordete que se hacia llamar Monrock trato de llevar los labios de Maika a los suyos cuando sin aviso alguno una flecha se clavo en su espalda.

Un grito de dolor se dejo oír, luego otro y otro. Hasta que todos sus captores estaban en el suelo moribundos llenos de flechas. Maika miro hacia todos los lados posibles a su alcance, no vio a nadie, asustada corrió sin descanso. Detrás suyo se alcanzaban a oír pasos apresurados que se acervan cada vez más.

―Espera Maika ―escucho la voz de una mujer.

Se paro en seco, asustada giro la cabeza y después el cuerpo completo. Una figura de una persona alta al igual que los elfos estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella cubierta con capa con capucha, que solo dejaba ver sus piernas descubiertas.

―¿Quién es usted? ―pregunto la joven Hada de castaños rizos que llegaban hasta su cadera.

―no puede ser que no me recuerdes ―contesto la elfo, como Maika la había reconocido.

La mujer se llevo sus maños hacia su capucha y la retiro lentamente para que se viera su hermoso rostro. Los grandes ojos azules de la hada se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el rostro de su compañera.

La chica delante de ella aparte de alta, sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve y sus labios rojizos como el carmín. En sus ojos color violeta podía verse la alegría que emanaba al ver a Maika.

―Soy yo Haldried ―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, pues la hada se le había adelantado y al correr esta había caído encima de ella.

―te extrañe ―dijo entre sollozos la castaña.

―yo también ―y la abrazo como una madre abraza a su hijo.

Maika creía que a quien tenia enfrente (abajo más bien) era la persona que tanto quería.- Cariño me aplastas ―se quejo Haldried. ―perdóname la hada se levanto y ayudo a Haldried también a levantarse.

―La extrañe princesa al igual que su abuela- dijo Maika acomodanse el vestido.-Yo también- contesto con una sonrisa melancólica –Y ¿Cómo esta la abuela?- antes del contestarle miro hacia los arboles tratando de encontrar su pequeño bolso donde traía las plantas medicinales que la Hada reina le había encargado –Un poco enferma-. -¿De qué?- Pregunto alterada –Solo me voy por unos días…- Años- interrumpió –Bueno para mi fueron días… pero he vuelto para jamás irme- vuelve a sonreír ahora con alegría –Bueno, bueno, vámonos antes de que la Reina se enoje y nos quiera desaparecer-.

Caminaron por todo el Bosque negro, Haldried le conto sus aventuras mientras vivía con las amazonas.

―Realmente tuvo usted muchas aventuras Joven Dama ―miro al suelo―, ¿Por qué volvió?―pregunto seriamente.

―me sentía sola y presentí que tenia que volver al parecer algo grande va a acontecer. Tú debiste verlo recuerda que tu ves el…―vuelve a ser interrumpida por Maika.

―no diga más.

Hubo un silencio entre las dos mirándose fijamente, solo el viento que traspasaba los grandes arboles podía oírse en la penumbra del Bosque Negro.

―Maika… her…

―por favor no diga esa palabra ―toco su hombro y dijo entristecida―, yo… una doncella… ¡NO!...su doncella, no merece otro titulo que ese ―miro a Haldried, dio la media vuelta―, tenemos que irnos ya, no querrá que un elfo, enano o humano nos encuentre ―caminó adentrándose más a la oscuridad. Haldried pronuncio esa palabra que se la llevo el viento, solo los arboles y las criaturas del bosque pudieron oírla.

Sus pasos eran tan ligeros como los de un elfo. Haldried no dejaba de pensar en aquel último día en que había estado en Rivendell.

∞**.∞.∞**

―_Pero abuela yo no quiero irme, el compromiso ya esta hecho, además no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola―grito Haldried desconcertada. ―Tienes que irte―decía la Reina Hada guardando las ropas de, en ese entonces muy joven, Haldried―, pequeña…si Shanik te encuentra… no me lo perdonaría―abrazo a su nieta. –Pero…― refutó la chica. ―Pero nada esta misma noche tienes que irte de Rivendell―._

_De noche Haldried salía de sus aposentos para dirigirse en donde estaba su caballo. Triste al dejar atrás a su prometido, a su hermana… su reino. Todo estaba perdido._

_Paso toda la noche cabalgando, al llegar a su destino tuvo que dejar libre a su querido corcel. –Vete Dorihir, eres libre― empezó a llorar al darse cuenta que no volvería jamás._

∞**.∞.∞**

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a Fairymir.

―Llegamos, la abuela se pondrá feliz al verte.

―Es hermoso, no creí que…desde que me fui…a... ―una lagrima empezó a rodar por la mejilla de Haldried.

―Vamos tenemos que llegar lo antes posible al palacio antes de que la Reina lo esconda entre los arboles y las hadas escondan su brillo* ―le dijo Maika, extrañada por la reacción de la joven.

―Sí…si ―decía mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Haldried miraba hacia su alrededor. Las hadas estaban en su esplendor. Cada grupo de Hadas tenía su labor.

Las Hadas del bosque**, generalizando, preparaban todo para la llegada de la noche.

El grupo de Hadas del Bosque, ahora si su elemento, observaban que ninguna planta estuviera fuera de lugar.

Las del Agua trataban de que los ríos tuvieran suficiente de su elemento para saciar la sed de alguna criatura nocturna.

Haldried admiraba ese espectáculo acogedor.

Al llegar al palacio podía verse a todas las Hadas reunidas, pues al ver llegar a su princesa era un momento de gran regocijo.

Adentro todo estaba como ella lo había dejado.

―¿Dónde esta la abuela? ―preguntó a una de las Hadas guardianas, con desesperación y alegría. ―¿La qué? ―contesto.

―se refiere a mi ―se oyó de las escaleras la voz de la Reina Hada, y todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo (podría decirse así) hicieron una reverencia.

―sólo hay una persona que me dice así, muy esta muy lejos de aquí ―hizo una pausa―, ¿Quién osa llamarme de esa forma? ―la Reina esperaba una respuesta, cuando de la nada Haldried sale de entre la multitud.

―¡YO! ―grito con todas sus fuerzas. Salió corriendo hacia su abuela que seguía con ese semblante de frialdad y calidez a la vez.

―Haldried ―dijo con sorpresa, la joven se acerco. ―sigues igual de joven no se nota que seas mi abuela pareces mi madre ―lo dijo tan rápido Haldried que solo Keidra, la Reina, la había oído.

Se abrazaron como si no hubiera fin. Como si la noche tardara en aparecer.

―Esto hay que celebrarlo ―dijo Keidra separándose de Haldried―, a hacer los preparativos que esta noche habrá fiesta ―ordenaba a sus asistentes. ―Todo para mi pequeña princesa, no nuestra princesa ―vocifero.

La celebración comenzó al iniciar la oscuridad. Hadas danzando alrededor del fuego haciendo rituales a favor de la Reina y la princesa que por tantos años habían esperado.

―Gracias abuela ―dijo Haldried.

―esto es para ti, he estado esperado este día ―contesto Keidra señalando con la mano abierta todo lo que los ojos de su nieta podían admirar.

Maika que estaba danzando veía de reojo a Haldried sonriendo cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Adentrada la noche la celebración llego a su fin. Todas las Hadas diurnas se preparaban para dormir y las nocturnas comenzaron su trabajo.

En los aposentos de Haldried, donde Keidra y Maika la acompañaban y ayudaban a desempacar.

Ese sería su nuevo hogar o eso creía.

∞.∞.∞

Después de unos días en los que Haldried contaba sus aventuras que había vivido durante todos los años que estuvo ausente. Luego de terminar sus anécdotas Keidra se dispuso a explicar lo que harían los próximamente.

―Ahora que ya regresaste tendrás que asumir tú puesto otra vez, Maika volverá a ser tú Dama de compañía, te preparara para la coronación, para tu reinado, para tu compromiso… bueno si quieres casart… ―

―iré a Rivendel.

―¿Qué qué? ―gritaron Keidra y Maika en unísono.

―quiero ver a Lord Elrond, que sepa que estoy bien y que...

―pero aun no sabemos si Shanik sigue buscándote ―dijo Maika.

―jamás pensé que volverías a pronunciar su nombre, después de todo lo que nos hizo ―contesto Haldried con dolor.

―¿Qué puedo hacer? Eres tan terca como tú hermana ―dijo Keidra―. Pero Maika que es tu Dama de compañía ira contigo ―dijo tratando no discutir.

―pero… pero ―dijeron las dos en coro.

―pero nada he dicho.

∞.∞.∞

*Esto lo hacían para que cualquier tipo de amenaza no los encontraran.

** Hay dos tipos de Hadas del tamaño de los enanos y las pequeñas de las que hable primero eran las pequeñas. Las Hadas que viven cerca del palacio y las sirvientas son de tamaño natural.


	2. El ojo y el anillo

Gracias NinaD c:

Capítulo II

El ojo y el anillo.

Era una mañana esplendorosa todas las hadas hacían sus trabajos con premura. Mientras que en el cuarto de Haldried había una gran calma.

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de recuerdos de un pasado que jamás podía olvidar. El nacimiento de su hermana, la pelea contra Shanik, las primeras palabras de Maika, la verdad de su nacimiento, cuando lo conoció, su compromiso y cuando tuvo que huir por su vida.

Haldried que llevaba tiempo sentada en su cama, miraba atenta un anillo que tenía en la palma de su mano.

―Sí no hubiera tenido que irme, ahora estaríamos casados ―la tristeza inundaba su alma.

El anillo era perfecto para ella, no era el oficial, el que se suponía debía llevar en su dedo como compromiso. Se lo había regalado él antes de saber que sus padres harían una alianza casándolos.

Toda la circunferencia estaba llena de hojas de metal verde, como sí una rama se enrollara en su dedo.

―Lo extrañas ¿Verdad? ―dijo Maika interrumpiendo la desolación de Haldried

―todo el tiempo que estuve fuera… ―apretó el anillo con fuerza contra su pecho―. ¿Tú crees que aun me recuerde?―la miró suplicante.

―lo más probable.

―¿Tuviste una visión no? ―Haldried se levanto―. Sólo por eso te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto, desde niña tienes esa costumbre ―sonrió.

―no quiero que vayas a Rivendell... no… por ahora

―¿Por qué? ―se acerco al ventanal.

―no puedo decirte ―dijo cabizbaja.

―no puedes… o no quieres ―dijo enojada.

El silencio invadió el cuarto ―Es por el anillo, haz visto el ojo o ¿Me equivoco? ―Maika quedo petrificada―. Tu mente es un libro abierto para mí ―Haldried podía leer los pensamientos de casi todas la especies, pero la mente de un hada era difícil de entender.

―también lo he visto ―soltó Haldried con seriedad―, desde hace tiempo que lo he visto, por eso tengo que ir con Lord Elrond, el me dirá lo que pasara ―se abrazó asi misma ―, tu no. . . nunca lo haces ―colgó alrededor de su cuello la cadena donde llevaba el anillo―. Mañana partiremos hacia Rivendell, prepárate hay orcos sueltos por todos lados ―salió del cuarto dejando sola a Maika.

―Sí supieras lo que he visto.

Haldried caminaba por los grandes pasillos del palacio, admirando su entorno. Todo aquello sería de ella, demasiado pronto para su gusto. No había terminado de explorar toda la Tierra Media. Pero debía volver, si quería o no era su deber regresar y más ahora que el Señor Oscuro volvía a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Pasaron las horas y Haldried seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, sentada en la banca de mármol fuera de la estancia de la sala donde se daban las «conferencias» a los súbditos para darles el itinerario del mes.

―Señorita ―se acerco una Hada.

―pedí que me dejaran en paz ―la miro con desprecio.

―su ―pronuncio nerviosa―, la.

―dilo de una vez ―empezaba a alterarse.

―¡LA REINA LA NECESITA EN SU RECAMARA! ―temblaba de arriba abajo, con la mirada en el suelo.

―puedes retirarte ―se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la necesitaban.

Toco la puerta resignada, necesitaba pensar las cosas que debía hacer ahora.

―Adelante.

―¿Sucede algo? ― dijo Haldried cerrando la puerta, dándole la espalda a su abuela.

―Necesitamos hablar sobre Maika ―dijo Keidra―, se que no quieres que vaya, pero es su deber acompañarte y ella ha aceptado ir. . .

―¿Por qué es tan terca? ―refunfuño Haldried.

―Es tu hermana, como no puede ser terca son casi iguales ―dijo la Reina con paso lento hacia su nieta.

―somos hermanas pero no hijas del mismo padre, además Maika es una Hada con alas y todo―respiro hondo―, yo soy solo un maldito monstruo ―se dirigió al encuentro con su abuela.

―no lo eres ―la tomo de los hombros.

―ser Medio-elfo y Media-Hada… ―Keidra le señalo que callara.

―eso no es malo ―poso un beso en la frente de Haldried.

―no tener alas y tener que cargar con esa responsabilidad, no creo soportarlo más, un día de estos yo… ―ya había pasado antes, no pudo controlarse y estuvo a punto de convertirse en lo que ella temía desde niña.

―no pasara nada ¿Haz tenido alguna visión sobre «eso»?.

―no ―grito.

―deberías preparar tus cosas ―dio media vuelta―. Y dale mis saludos a Lord Elrond, hace muchos años que no lo veo y a tus primos también ―hizo una señal de despedida con la mano.

∞.∞.∞

Haldried regreso a sus aposentos suspirando.

―Sí todo fuera más fácil ―dijo para sí.

_Tú sabes que puede._

―Tú otra vez ―entro a su recamara y cerro la puerta de golpe.

_Soy tu, no puedes deshacerte de mí _

―¿El anillo esta esperando a su dueño verdad? ―se recostó en la cama.

_¿Por qué crees que regrese?_

―Silencio, déjame dormir ―la voz no se volvió a escuchar―, no tengo tiempo para ti.

La noche fue silenciosa, pero no tanto como la mañana.

―Vamos Maika despierta ―bríncoteaba encima de ella.

―ya…voy.

Haldried dio un salto hacia a tras y Maika la miro sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto Haldried la ver a Maika sorprendida.

―diste una. . . olvidadlo.

Las dos chicas que empacaron todo en la noche, literalmente corrieron a los establos pues habían retrasado la partida.

―Dorihir ―grito con emoción Haldried―, te extrañe tanto ―abrazo al corcel.

―Corindlia ―llamó Maika, a la hermosa yegua blanca.

―Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya ―dijo montándose en Dorihir.

―¿Por qué vistes como elfo?- la miro de arriba abajo, vestía de colores claroscuros verde y café, blusa de cuello alto y abierto dejando ver su esbelto cuello, unos pantalones cafés ceñidos y una botas de café oscuro.

―Me siento más cómoda.

―¿Qué te hicieron haya afuera? ―dijo Maika montando a la yegua.

Haldried rio al oír el comentario de su compañera. ―Discúlpeme mi lady por ser tan vulgar y poco femenina ―dijo irónicamente.

―El camino es muy boscoso, duraremos días en llegar. . . ―las dos hadas cabalgaban saliéndose del bosque Negro.

―¿Y sí hay orcos? ―el tono de voz de Maika estaba impregnado de miedo.

―déjamelos a mí ―sonrío malévolamente.

El camino era largo, llegar a Rivendell de por sí era peligroso y más ahora que había orcos por doquier. Pasaron los día, acampaban de noche y cabalgaban de día. Su destino comenzaba a estar más cerca de lo que creían.

―Falta poco para entrar al río Mitheitel ―dijo Haldried que iba la frente–, y ahí encontraremos el puente ―estaba feliz por fin se reencontraría con sus primos y tal vez con él.

∞_.∞.∞_

_-Y ¿Qué hace nuestro querido príncipe elfo del Bosque Negro en Rivendell?―dijeron en unísono, y sarcásticamente, los gemelos __Elladan__ y __Elrohir__._

_Arwen los fulminó con la mirada –Perdón ―dijo Elladan._

―_¿Siempre son así? ―pregunto._

―_A veces son peor ―Arwen se cruzo de brazos–, Elladan. . . Elrohir ¿No tienen algo que hacer? ―los gemelos se miraron entre sí._

―_bueno yo tengo que ir a ayudar a. . . ¿Cómo se llama?― pregunto Elladan a su hermano como si estuvieran solos._

―_Ha…―no termino el nombre al ser interrumpido por Arwen. ―Vayan antes de que… ―dijo amenazante. Los dos elfos se retiraron antes de que Arwen, por tercera vez en el día, les diera un sermón._

―_¿Cómo esta tu padre… el Rey Thranduil? ―pregunto sonriente._

―_Bien ―suspiro hondo―. Hace tiempo que no te veía―dijo desviando el tema._

―_Siempre hay una segunda vez ―rieron―. ¿Vas a quedarte? para decirle a Filimer que aliste una habitación ―pregunto juntando sus manos y entrelazando los dedos._

―_Me quedare unos días, mi padre dijo que viniera que Lord Elrond tenía que hablar conmigo―hizo una señal de desinterés con las manos._

―_Me imagino que será algo importante para que mi padre tenga que hablar contigo ―los dos empezaron a caminar._

―_tal vez ―dijo tratando de seguir el paso de Arwen._

―_tienes cara de entierro ―se llevo una de sus manos a la boca tratando de contener la risa._

―_y tu de matrimonio ―sonrió pues había sentido la presencia de alguien más._

―_no te atrevas a decirle a mi padre que esta aquí ―le dio una palmada amenazante en la espalda._

―_bueno si Aragorn fuera menos ruidoso ―rodo los ojos con diversión._

―_será mejor que yo te lleve a tus aposentos._

_Se sentía desesperado estar encerrado en cuatro paredes esperando a que Lord Elrond llegara era delirante así que decidió caminar._

_Paseaba por los pasillos tratando de concentrarse. Los pasillos de Rivendell estaban desolados, a pesar de que el paso de los elfos y medioelfos era inaudible. Era de noche con una hermosa luna plateada en el horizonte. _

―_Lare… no…Flai…no ―se escuchaba una voz―. ¿Cómo quieren que me aprenda todo esto? ―él se acerco a donde provenía la voz―, Elf..rie..fo..aiho… no ―refunfuñaba. La voz provenía de la Biblioteca de Lord Elrond que estaba solo iluminada por unas cuantas velas. _

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado descubriendo a la dueña de la voz. Estaba de pie detrás de una pila de libros viejos. Era baja, para la estatura de Legolas, de cabellos blancos ondulados que caían a los lados de sus hombros, sostenía un enorme libro. Vestía de un largo vestido negro con fondo azul, de cuello cuadrado y un listón azul usado como faja. _

―_¿Disculpa? ―se aventuro a preguntar, ella dio un respingo y lo miro asustada cerrando el libro fuertemente―, ¿No cree que es muy tarde para estar estudiando? O lo que este haciendo ―se acercaba lentamente a la pila de libros que estaba enfrente del escritorio._

_Ella no movía ni un musculo, solo lo miraba hasta que reacciono. Se colgó el libro a un costado cargándolo con la mano, mientras que con la mano libre tomo el candil con la vela. _

―_Espera ―era demasiado tarde, ella había salido de la habitación._

∞_.∞.∞_

―¿Qué fue ese ruido? ―dijo Maika dando la vuelta con el caballo al lado contrario de su camino.

―Son orcos ―dijo Haldried―, ¡Corre!―grito.


	3. Rivendel

Capítulo III

Rivendel

Los orcos fueron más rápidos, las dos hadas cayeron al suelo al ser golpeadas por dos grandes y horrendos orcos. Maika cayó dándose un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente.

Una furiosa pelea se perpetraba mientras la joven seguía en el suelo sin moverse. Haldried trataba de alejar a los orcos del cuerpo de Maika. Los llevo hasta un extremo del sendero sin darse cuenta en la desventaja en la que estaba. Tomo una de las espadas que llevaba consigo. De no haber sido de todo lo que aprendió en sus días de aventura, no hubiera podido matar a los orcos.

Victoriosa y sonriente dio un paso hacia enfrente. Un orco salió de la nada con la espada desenvainada. No reacciono a tiempo y todo se volvió negro.

―Haldried ―dijo Maika tratando de incorporarse, su vista estaba nublada y sus piernas apenas podían soportar su peso―, ¿Haldried?― seguían en el mismo sendero donde las atacaron pero había una peste en el ambiente.

Observó a su alrededor, había cuerpos de orcos en el camino, llevo una de sus manos a la boca tratando de no revolver el estomago. Solo había uno de los caballos, escucho un ruido proveniente entre los matorrales que estaban en los extremos del sendero.

Rodeo los matorrales, con una velocidad inexplicable se arrodillo asustada. Haldried estaba en el suelo con una espada, de alguno de los orcos, atravesándole el estomago. ―Haldried ― movió la cabeza de Haldried para que la mirase ―, tengo que llevarte de aquí ―la mano de la hada atrapo el brazo de Maika.

Haldried despertó, sus ojos se volvieron negros y pronuncio unas palabras de un extraño idioma que Maika no conocía.

De pronto comenzó a convulsionar asustando a Maika que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. Los parpados de Haldried se abrieron abruptamente dejando en descubierto que, su ojo derecho, empezaba a cambiar. De su pupila se dibujo una llama y en instantes… parecía al ojo de Sauron.

Haldried parecía ceder, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar abruptamente. Maika no sabia que hacer algunos cuantos kilómetros estaba el puente del río Mitheitel.

―¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ―se repetía.

― Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul ―gritaba Haldried retorciéndose.

―¿Qué? ― no sabia que decía la hada―. Tengo que hacer algo y rápido ―junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar, entrelazando sus dedos y cerrando los ojos pronunció una oración.

El aire se calmo, el hedor proveniente de los cuerpos de los orcos desapareció. Desde lejos se escuchaban los cascos de un caballo que poco a poco se acercaban, Maika seguía rezando hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacía arriba.

∞.∞.∞

En una hermosa recamara de paredes de mármol y partes de roca, sobre una cama descansaba Haldried. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, extendiendo su brazo como si algo se le fuera de las manos.

―Por fin despiertas ― dijo Maika levantándose de la silla―, ¿Tuviste pesadillas? ―preguntó, pues Haldried seguía en la misma posición en la que se incorporó.

―No ―bajo el brazo―, sólo fue un sueño ―junto sus piernas, las flexiono y enterró su rostro en las rodillas.

Soñó que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y de pronto salían llamas del suelo, que se elevaban hasta formar el gran ojo de Sauron. Trataba de escapar pero su cuerpo no respondía. En el otro extremo del lugar estaba Maika en una especie de hechizo. Sauron pretendía convencer a Haldried pero ella no cedía y por esto él le advertía que mataría a todos sus seres queridos.

El ojo desaparecía al mismo tiempo que Maika caía muerta.

―¿Cuánto llevo así? ―se levanto de la cama y un fuerte dolor hizo que cayera al suelo.

―Ten más cuidado aun no te repones de tu herida ―la ayudó a levantarse.

―no respondiste a mi pregunta ― volvió a recostarse.

―llevas como una semana en estado de suspensión.

―Por suerte Maika me llamó a tiempo ―dijo el medio-elfo desde la puerta.

―¡Lord Elrond! ―grito con emoción –, qué alegría. . . aush ―se quejo.

―Lilith vendrá con un vestido para que te cambies ―dijo sin moverse ―, Maika necesitamos hablar.

Salieron de la habitación cuando Lilith llego a ayudar a Haldried a vestirse. Caminaron hasta uno de los balcones donde estaba Gandalf el gris.

―Señorita ―dijo el mago cortésmente.

–¡Gandalf! ―lo tomo de sorpresa al abrazarlo y después Maika recordó donde se encontraba y se separó.

―Dile a Gandalf lo que escuchaste salir de los labios de Haldried ―le ordenó Lord Elrond.

―Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul. . . ―dijo tratando de recordar.

― Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul ―interrumpió Gandalf―, un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos, y atarlos en las Tinieblas― dijo moviendo su pipa.

Maika se sobresalto al escuchar del Mago la traducción de lo que había escuchado.

―Ha empezado ―dijo Lord Elrond con frivolidad.

―Para nuestra desgracia ―apoyó Gandalf.

―nunca debimos salir del bosque negro nunca ―decía Maika con desesperación.

―¿Por qué llegaron por el río Mitheitel si vienen del bosque negro? ―pregunto desconcertado Lord Elrond.

―No quisimos entrar por las montañas así que rodeamos por el paso de Rohan y henos aquí ―la voz se le fue apagando al ver la cara de preocupación del señor de Rivendel.

―al menos están a salvo ya ―interrumpió Gandalf levantándose―, vamos ve por tu hermana que hay una comida en el salón.

Maika hizo una pequeña reverencia y huyó del lugar en busca de su hermana.

―¿Cree que sería prudente que ellas…

―eso lo decidiremos más tarde.

El salón de la casa de Elrond estaba en su mayoría lleno de elfos, aunque había unos pocos huéspedes de otra especie. Elrond estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa sobre el estrado; a un lado tenía a Glorfindel y al otro a Gandalf. Maika diviso a Arwen que estaba sentada En el centro de la mesa, apoyada en los tapices que pendían del muro.

Maika vestía de un verde pastel y portaba en su cabeza una de las joyas preciadas de Fairymir, la tiara de bayas de oro. Detrás de ella venía Haldried con un vestido color rojo con toques de negro y portaba la corona de la familia Real de su especie, adornada con hojas color esmeralda y anaranjado, unas escarchas onduladas doradas que descendían en sus cabellos y cuatros copos de nieve plateados simbolizando los puntos cardinales. La corona que se daba antes de la coronación de la descendencia directa de la Hada Creadora o como algunos la llamaban, Madre Naturaleza.

―¡Glóin! ―gritó Haldried acercándose donde estaba el viejo enano―, tanto tiempo sin verlo ―se arrodilló a un costado de la silla donde él estaba sentado―, dichosa de mí que lo veo.

―Pequeña ―dijo el enano acariciando el rostro de la hada―, ni tan pequeña, párate para verte mejor. Haldried se incorporó, una que otra lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

―sí Thorin le viera ―dijo melancólico.

―me mataría ―rió―, y diría "_¿cómo osas venir a verme con esa estatura? Te pareces a esos malditos elfos, puaj" _y después me daría un golpe ―las lagrimas rodaban con más rapidez.

―¡Casi lo olvidaba por completo! ―exclamó Glóin llevándose las manos al rostro―, le presento al Señor Frodo Bolsón sobrino de nuestro saqueador favorito ―dijo.

―mucho gusto señorita.

―el gusto es mío ―sonrió ampliamente limpiándose la lagrimas.


End file.
